


嫁衣

by averyvideogames



Category: V - Fandom, vv - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 21:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averyvideogames/pseuds/averyvideogames





	嫁衣

墨燃0.5* 楚晚宁

发生在新婚之夜之后

\--------------------------------------------------------------

楚晚宁一身如血嫁衣，红得莫名刺眼，衣袍上勾勒着金边的合欢和海棠杂糅在一起，栩栩如生。他微微低着头，看不清脸上的表情，大厅里昏暗的灯光却轻描淡写勾勒出他愈发单薄的身形。他就那么静静地站在那里，腰背笔挺，大红的衣袍衬着漆黑的发丝，却让人无端品出几分清冷孤傲的味道来。

墨燃懒洋洋地撑着头，坐在高处宽大的玫瑰椅上，饶有兴趣地看着他。

晚夜玉衡向来都是锋利明锐的，很少有这般茫然无助的样子。巫山殿里昏暗的灯光印照出他纤细脖颈上星星点点的青紫痕迹，整个人显得禁欲却又淫乱。即使昨晚有过一夜欢爱，墨燃的喉咙仍然有些发紧，呼吸渐渐粗重起来。

粗重的喘息声在空荡的殿里响起，楚晚宁却恍若未闻，仿佛他根本不在乎一般，连呼吸声都像是一刻也不曾分给墨燃，放在身侧的手指却微微蜷缩起来，甚至还在轻轻颤抖着。

踏仙君微微笑起来，居然是很愉悦的，像是看穿了楚晚宁藏在平静下的慌乱和不堪。他居高临下地望着楚晚宁，戏谑着说:“晚宁今日怎么主动送上门来?是昨晚我搞你搞得爽了吗?”

这话淫靡不堪，充满了肮脏的情色意味，楚晚宁却有些麻木地摇了摇头。过了很久，他才轻轻开口，像是在喃喃自语，又像是在低声询问，声音像是要低进尘埃里:“你能不能……”

他蓦地没了声音，只是慢慢抬起头，看着坐在高处的踏仙君，目光又像是越过了他，看着巫山殿外广阔的四方天地。

他这话说的没头没脑的，墨燃却轻轻笑了起来，像是被取悦了一般，他居高临下地看着楚晚宁，酒窝深深。

“晚宁是想让我放过你吗?”他笑得甜腻，蓦地却狠戾起来，声音如惊雷般低沉:“过来!”

楚晚宁阖上眼眸，纤长的睫毛轻轻颤抖着，他蜷缩在身侧的手指用力到发白，几乎是刺痛的。

墨燃暴怒的声音响起，疯狂又急切:“过来!”

无边的压抑蓦地浸没了他，楚晚宁咬着牙，终于慢慢走上殿内的阶梯。

大红的吉服略长，衣摆拖在楼梯上，烫金的海棠花就漫舞起来，宽大的衣袖却垂在身侧，了无生气般。

他缓步走到墨燃面前，站定了。

墨燃却低喝一声:“跪下。”

墨燃的手指没入他的黑发，粗重的呼吸一下一下地喷吐出来。他死死抓住楚晚宁的发梢强迫他抬起头，直到楚晚宁脆弱优美的喉结暴露在空气中，直到楚晚宁因为疼痛微微颦眉。

踏仙君声音里有一种让人胆战心惊的温柔，他轻笑一声，不无黏腻地说:“跪下舔我。”

楚晚宁阖上眼眸，暴露在空气中的皮肤泛起一阵细细绵绵的颤抖。

踏仙君似乎是猜到了他的反应，依然甜腻地笑着，手下却骤然发力，强硬地按着楚晚宁的后脑逼迫他下跪。

“晚宁不是想让我放过你吗?”他温柔的声音响起，似乎是满意地微微笑着，直到楚晚宁腿下一软直直跪倒在他面前，膝盖撞在地板上发出沉闷的声音，他才佯装抱怨:“晚宁这么不配合，叫我怎么放过你呀？”

他嘴上叫的甜蜜暧昧，手背上青筋却凸起，墨燃死死地往下按着楚晚宁的后脑，直到他温热的吐息喷薄在自己被布料包裹着的下体上。

他坐在玫瑰椅上，楚晚宁跪下时刚好能看见墨燃眼眸里狰狞的神色和有些扭曲的面容。他痛苦地闭上眼，不愿再看。

踏仙君却轻笑一声站起来，他猛地抬腰向前顶，硬热的下体就羞辱地拍打在楚晚宁脸颊上。楚晚宁整个身子都在微微颤抖着，他侧过脸，像是在无声地拒绝，却被墨燃勾着下巴转回来。

似乎是再也忍耐不了，墨燃闷哼一声，急不可耐地解开长裤，顶端裹着一层晶莹液体的茎体毫不掩饰地暴露在楚晚宁眼前。

楚晚宁一僵，随即疯狂挣扎起来，却被墨燃狞笑着按在原地:“快点，别逼我用强。”

踏仙君粗喘着，低沉的声音听起来暴虐又疯狂:“还是你又想让我给你擦春药了?”

昨夜里的春药似乎还残留在他后穴里，明明已经没有药效了，却仍让人羞耻到近乎麻木。

楚晚宁的手指死死地握紧成拳，眼眶嫣红，终于他在墨燃越来越不耐烦的催促中颤抖着向前倾身，鲜红的舌尖试探着在阳物上凸起的青筋上舔舐着。

他软糯的薄唇在硬热的茎体上摩挲着，墨燃粗喘一声，死死盯着楚晚宁被羞辱却面色平静的脸庞，突然伸出手按住楚晚宁的后脑，手背上青筋暴起:“张嘴含住。”

楚晚宁一僵，他耳边是墨燃粗重的喘息，心底却平静的不像话。

被羞辱到这个份上，也早已习惯了。

所谓心如死灰，其实也不过如此。

他几乎是顺从地，麻木地，面无表情地张开嘴，含住了涨大的龟头。

踏仙君没想过他会这么听话，当即呼吸一滞，手掌却蓦地发力，抬腰挺挎，硬热的下体猛地进到更深，重重地抵上楚晚宁的喉间。

脆弱的喉管被出其不意地抵住，楚晚宁整个人猛地一震，生理性的眼泪从紧闭的眼眸中涌出。他喉间有压抑不住的破碎呻吟，平日里浅薄的唇瓣此时被磨得通红。

他在墨燃越来越激烈的动作下几乎要跪不住，愈发想要干呕，身体令人怜惜地颤抖着，却紧紧阖着眼，眼泪从他紧绷的下颚线滴落，溅起细碎的尘埃。

墨燃死死盯着他，眼底是猩红的血丝，他几乎没法从楚晚宁脸上移开视线。这种施虐般的快感让他兴奋地顺从着本能，眼睁睁地看着自己硬热的下体在楚晚宁的唇齿间插抽，楚晚宁整个人痛苦地抽搐着，淫靡的液体从他来不及吞咽的唇角流下。

墨燃带着情欲的粗重喘息在空旷的殿里响起，楚晚宁崩溃般地想挣开他，却被他铁钳般的手死死按着，吞咽地越来越深。

昨夜里被涂抹的春药似乎还残留在后穴里，楚晚宁整个人像是被欲望支配一般，他不住地颤抖着，舌尖不受控制地舔舐着墨燃的茎身。后穴里不知什么时候渗出的淫靡液体像是要浸湿他身上的嫁衣，将他拉进欲海。

他的身体像是在急切地叫嚣着，想要墨燃硬热肿胀的下体狠狠地操进来，又想要墨燃带着薄茧的手掌抚慰他已经挺立的下身，淋漓尽致地射出来。

他的身体像是食髓知味般变得浪荡起来，肮脏到了极点。楚晚宁绝望地想。

墨燃粗喘着，突然拉着楚晚宁的头发，让自己从他温热的唇齿间退出来。他跌坐在身后的椅子上，近乎凶狠地按着楚晚宁的后脑，俯身亲吻着他略微肿胀的嘴唇。

两片薄唇施虐般地撕扯着楚晚宁的嘴唇，像是狼群在分食濒死的天鹅，血腥气慢慢地从楚晚宁的唇齿间涌起，冲淡了之前暧昧肮脏的麝香味。

楚晚宁被他强硬地拉扯着抬起脸，露出天鹅般优美脆弱的脖颈。昏暗的灯光洒在他布满泪水的脸上，皮肤白皙到近乎透明，整个人看起来魅惑却又清高，墨燃粗喘着，唇齿间厮磨着，突然生出了撕毁他的欲望。

狰狞的兽欲让他发了疯地想毁掉楚晚宁所有孤傲的清高。

楚晚宁的视线有些溃散，他挣扎着，宽大的吉服遮住了他硬到发涨的下体，他听到墨燃在他耳边模糊地呢喃:“晚宁，我恨死你了。”

他被那滚烫炽热的话语烫到浑身发抖，那语气里的恨意让他控制不住地想要流泪，他索性阖上眼眸，麻木地跪在墨燃脚下。

他像是跪进了尘埃里，人世间的肮脏快要摧毁他；又像是跪在神台上，为羞辱他的刽子手叹息着。

墨燃突然一把抱起他，楚晚宁明白他要干什么，却无力抗拒，又或者是卑微到了近乎麻木，被墨燃扶着吞进了大半茎身。

昨天夜里残留着的春药让整个后穴变得异常柔软温暖，整晚的欢爱过后甚至都闭合不了，连扩张都太不需要。墨燃刚一进去就舒服地出了口气，他粗喘着，死死握着楚晚宁的腰身将他按着往下沉。

火热的楔子毫不在乎柔软穴肉的哭泣，楚晚宁身体似乎处处都在悲鸣着，扩张不充分的穴口被硬生生撑开，因为使用太过于频繁已经有些肿了，甚至在微微渗着血。楚晚宁喉间的呻吟已经破碎得不成样子，他仰着头，露出带着暧昧青紫痕迹的脖颈。

他不受控制地微微颤抖着，却死死咬住嘴唇压制住自己堪称哀嚎的呻吟，过了片刻却又强撑着开了口:“墨微雨……你个畜生……”

他大红的衣摆叠在墨燃漆黑的长裤上，像是整个昏暗的巫山殿里唯一的色彩。楚晚宁漆黑的发丝垂落在精美的婚服上，凌乱地铺散开来，夹杂着痛苦的喘息声在这一豆灯火下都显得那么缠绵。他凤目紧阖着，先前的泪已经干涸，在他脸上留下缠绵的水痕。

墨燃沉醉在过电般的快感里，难得有些怜惜怀里这个被他强迫着上下起伏的人，胯下却猛地发力上顶，硬热的性器霎时间进到了一个深得可怕的位置。他满意地听着楚晚宁喉间压抑不住的呻吟，几乎是有些愉悦地在他耳边粗喘着:“那晚宁现在，不是被畜生操得正爽?”

茎身上凸起的青筋狠狠地刮擦着楚晚宁脆弱敏感的内壁，涨得紫红的下体在衣物的遮挡下强硬地插抽着。肉体拍打间发出淫靡的响声，在空旷的殿内回响，楚晚宁大腿内侧长期不见天日的嫩肉都在不住地颤抖着，手却死死抓着身下的椅子边缘，用力到了近乎发白的地步，白皙手背上的青筋凸起，看起来缠绵却又脆弱。

“晚宁，舒服吗?”墨燃在他耳边轻笑一声，语气间满是甜腻的意味，像是在撒娇一般，说出来的话却淫靡不堪:“我操得你爽吗?”

温热的鼻息和粗重的喘息全都一丝不落地喷进楚晚宁敏感的耳垂上，楚晚宁有意扭过脸避开他的视线，却被墨燃叼着耳垂，在那颗细小的痣上摩挲吮吸着。

插在后穴中硬热的性器突然毫无征兆地退出大半，楚晚宁却又被墨燃猛地掐着腰身直直坐下去，囊袋和臀瓣撞击间发出“啪”的一声轻响，随即被衣物间的摩挲声盖过。

他们做着最荒谬不堪的事，像是人世间最普通的一对怨侣，却连衣物都不曾褪净，仍好好的穿在身上，只是交合处光裸着着，被淫靡滴落下的液体浇湿。

墨燃硬得吓人的性器在温热的穴肉中插抽着，肿胀到近乎疼痛的茎身每次都退出大半，又狠狠地整根没入插进最深。

每次他无意间擦过那一点，楚晚宁身前高昂的性器便抽搐般地一跳，却被层层叠叠的衣物盖住。他整个人都微微后仰着，不想让墨燃察觉到自己身前的异样，却被墨燃死死地掐着劲瘦的腰身带回原处，苍白到近乎透明的手指几乎要陷进长凳的边缘。

紧致的温热肠肉几乎能勾勒出下身的模样，墨燃低喘一声，掐在楚晚宁腰间的手下意识加快节奏，细微的水声和肉体间的拍打声让他忍不住地喘息着，圆滚的茎头在他不住的抬腰顶胯下顶向最深处。身前的人在不停地颤抖着，喉间漏出的喘息破碎间甚至带着哭腔，连温热的肠肉也痉挛地收缩吞吐着，猛烈地抽送顶得楚晚宁不住崩溃般地摇着头，却无可奈何。

甬道随着楚晚宁不住的起伏抽搐着，像是在不知满足地吮吸着粗长的柱身，又像是在讨好着濒临爆发的茎体。

墨燃的呼吸声粗重的不像话，翻滚的欲望炸裂开来，墨燃死死抵着穴内最深的地方，低吼着淋漓尽致地射了出来。

他粗喘着，并没有放开楚晚宁让他从自己身上下来，反而是掐着他的后颈，强迫楚晚宁低头看着自己。

高潮后还没疲软下来的性器仍然在楚晚宁温热的后穴里勃勃跳动着，餍足的性爱并不能平息他内心深处的暴虐，墨燃近乎疯狂地在楚晚宁耳边低声怒吼:“你凭什么让我放过你?!”

“楚晚宁，我恨死你了。所以我只能折磨你，强迫你，你才会这样双腿大开地让我操你。”他仍在喋喋不休，却没有注意到自己说出来的字词是在欺辱，话语间却是近乎缠绵温柔的，带着欲盖弥彰的温情。他轻声说:“晚宁，你凭什么让我放过你呢?”

楚晚宁的身体微微颤抖着，整个人被墨燃强硬地揽在怀里。他放在身侧的手指死死蜷缩起来，指缝因为刚才太过于用力地扶着长椅的边缘甚至在微微渗着血。

太累了。

他坐在墨燃的大腿上，之前被迫含住墨燃性器时被逼出的眼泪现在已经在脸颊上干涸。楚晚宁近乎是麻木地眨了下眼，突然毫无征兆地落下泪来。

泪滴顺着他的侧脸滑下，滴落在大红的嫁衣上，缓缓晕染开来，于是衣袍上那一小块的颜色变得更深，像是深不可测般。

楚晚宁祈祷着墨燃没发现，欲盖弥彰地伸出冰冷的手指，近乎痛楚地去擦拭那水渍。

我没有想让你放过我。他绝望地想。

我只想让你放过你自己。


End file.
